<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all you who are weary and burdened (come to me) by the_cosmos_lonely (dheiress)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678674">all you who are weary and burdened (come to me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dheiress/pseuds/the_cosmos_lonely'>the_cosmos_lonely (dheiress)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to the archivist, your lost tapes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, MAG 180, MAG 180: Moving On, Screenplay/Script Format, TMA 180, Upton House fic, post-episode, soft angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dheiress/pseuds/the_cosmos_lonely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So. Strawberries. Toast. </span>
  <b>[Munching noises]</b>
  <span> Hmmmm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toast. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eggs. Bacon. </span>
  <b>[Chewing noises] </b>
  <span>Dear Lord, </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious meat. </span>
  </em>
  <b>[Faint slurping noise] </b>
  <em>
    <span>Soup</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn't know cream of mushroom could ever taste perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Huffs fondly]</b>
  <span> I've never seen you this hungry before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We've never gone trekking through an apocalypse before.</span>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to the archivist, your lost tapes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all you who are weary and burdened (come to me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span>Title from Matthew 11:28-30 </span><br/>  <em><br/>    <span>[Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest. Take my yoke upon you and learn from me, for I am gentle and humble in heart, and you will find rest for your souls. For my yoke is easy and my burden is light.] </span><br/>  </em><br/>  <span>because what else am I going to do with more than a decade of Catholic schooling?</span></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[Two sets of deep, even breathing that continues throughout the whole record]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Two soft knocks on the door]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Door creaks open]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Footsteps fading in, something metallic is placed upon a wooden surface]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANNABELLE</b>
</p><p><b>[Hushed]</b> I told you they're still asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MIKAELE</b>
</p><p><b>[Amused breath]</b> Alright, let's give them more time then. The baths are ready whenever they wake up, yes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANNABELLE</b>
</p><p>Yep. Not that they'll use the two you had prepared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MIKAELE</b>
</p><p><b>[Still hushed but a little bit unbelieving, voice becoming stronger with footsteps coming towards the recorder]</b> My, look at this little tape recorder go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANNABELLE</b>
</p><p><b>[Sounds of cutlery and crockery being arranged]</b> At this point, I reckon they're more connected to him rather The Beholding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MIKAELE</b>
</p><p>Hm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANNABELLE</b>
</p><p>I'm done.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Footsteps fading out]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Door creaks closed]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[The tail end of a big yawn]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Sleepy] </b>Hello.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><b>[Indulgent]</b> Hi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Fabric rustles as Jon scoots closer to Martin]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Fabric rustles as Martin embraces Jon back] </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Voice muffled, face pressed against Martin's chest] </b>Have you been awake all this time?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>No. Just. As while ago when...<em> Annabelle Cane</em> and the big guy, Salesa? When they came in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Voice clear, he looked up from Martin's chest]</b> They did?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>What did they want?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><em> Food</em>. I mean, they delivered food, I think. Look at the tray on the table by the window. It smells like food at least.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Light sniffs]</b> It does. Have you-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>No. I. I was waiting for you to wake up. I wanted to eat with you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Groaning as Jon stretches and yawns again, faint pops are heard] </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Martin huffs bemusedly]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Fabric rustles]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Voice muffled again] </b>We should probably eat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>We definitely should.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[A long beat, nobody moves]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><b>[Fond amusement]</b> We need to get up from this bed to eat, Jon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Voice still muffled]</b> I know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Fabric rustles, we can only guess that Jon curls tighter around his Martin] </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><b>[Doting]</b> Five more minutes, then.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[Two sets of almost synchronized even breathing]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[<strike>Jon's</strike> Someone's stomach gurgles]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jon and Martin laughs]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[Faint birdsong and fabric, a curtain most likely, flapping with a light breeze]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Cutlery and crockery noises]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>So. Strawberries. Toast. <b>[Munching noises]</b> Hmmmm. <em> Toast. </em> Eggs. Bacon. <b>[Chewing noises] </b> Dear Lord, <em> delicious meat. </em> <b>[Faint slurping noise] </b> <em> Soup </em>, I didn't know cream of mushroom could ever taste perfect.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><b>[Huffs fondly]</b> I've never seen you this hungry before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>We've never gone trekking through an apocalypse before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>True. <em> Pfft </em> . <b>[He starts giggling, Jon starts a beat later too] </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Their giggles soften down to contented sighs]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>We should do this more often.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Teasing]</b> Cause the entire world to end?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>If what you say about this house is true, just <em> most </em> of the world. <b>[Chuckles] </b>And you know what I mean, sleeping together, waking up together, eating together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Softly]</b> We should. We definitely should.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cutlery against plates]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Metallic clinks]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Martin exclaims suddenly]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>Tea bags! It's tea bags, Jon. <b>[Chair scraping against floor] </b>Wait, I saw an electric kettle earlier, where was it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Mouth full]</b> I placed it by the sink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><b>[Excited, voice and footsteps fading out] </b> <em> Tea!</em> We can have <em> tea!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jon laughs quietly]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>The tape recorders are still here.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[Running water]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Their voices echoing mutedly]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>The note propped next to black mug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>Must be from Annabelle, it’s her handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>You didn't read it, though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>...No. Not yet. It can wait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><b>[Careful]</b> Hm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Gently]</b> Come here, I'll wash your hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><b>[Delighted]</b> Hm?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[Running water]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Soft sobs]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>I-I...I-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><b>[Softly hushing]</b> Jon. Jon, Jon-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Running water continues in the background]</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[Water drops from the faucet]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>Is this okay?<b> [Jon groans contentedly]</b> My pressure’s not too heavy?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Voice a little hoarse]</b> Where did you learn to do this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>A hair salon job, they wash their customers' hair before each <em> whooo </em> big haircut. Lasted barely two weeks but they had very particular  work instructions on how the shampoo and conditioner should be rubbed into the scalp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Curious]</b> And how did you get this job?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><b>[Chuckling]</b> Would you believe me if I say through my natural charm and skilled fingers?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Sincere]</b> I will. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><b>[Audibly pleased]</b> <em>Flatterer</em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[CLICK]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[Faint birdsong and fabric flapping with a light breeze]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>Real trees, real birds. I just wish this place were <em>real.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>You don't think it is?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>Do you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>...I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>What does her note say?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>Just…'Come and See'.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><b>[Deep breath]</b> Alright, alright. Let's come and see them, then.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>Martin.<b> [A pause, short but heavy] </b>Martin, if this turns out to be real, if Upton House turns out to be what it appears to be, an oasis in the middle of this damned world, you don't have to- you can stay here. If you want- </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p><b>[Disbelieving] </b> Seriously, Jon, we're having <em> this conversation </em>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Patiently]</b> I just want you to know. This is a rest stop for me-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>That is a big <em> if </em> Annabelle and that Mikaele Salesa aren't just avatars of the Web, if this isn't a trap-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>Martin we've been here for hours, we ate real food, we showered with real water, our watches are working, reality isn't shifting beneath our feet and I feel human again. <b>[Martin makes some incomprehensible noises]</b> You don't want to believe this is a real safe house because you would want to stay here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>I don't-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p>If this is real and you decide to stay in here, where it's safe, I- that's alright. It'll be more than alright- I just need you to know that-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN</b>
</p><p>I know. <em>I do</em>. <b>[Sighs] </b>But I also need you to know, to understand that I'm not leaving you alone again. Not like- back then. Never again. I want you to understand that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p><b>[Softly]</b> <em>I do.</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>[CLICK]</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span>Crucify me at the clowns ' stake if the Upton house turns out to be another Web domain or something else but <b>*chucks this at the pile of 180 codas*</b></span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>